Stockholm Syndrome
by whitelily5445
Summary: This is the fixed story of my Kidnapped story. I shall explain everything in a chapter. But the summary is: Len has been kidnapped by a crazy person that wants his body! But the man seems to take very good care of him. Will Len fall for him? Yaoi. Rated M
1. EXPLANTAION FOR SCRAPING ORIGINAL RAWR!

**PLEASE ****DO NOT**** READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ MY ORINIGAL KIDNAPPED STORY OR IF YOU HAVN'T READ ALL THE WAY UP TO CHAPTER 14! THERE ARE SO MANY SPOILERS IN THIS, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BELIVE IT! SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY ORIGINAL KIDNAPPED STORY OR UP TO CHAPTER 14, PLEASE SKIP THIS MESSAGE AND PROCEED ONTO CHAPTER 1!**

**THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE READ MY ORIGINAL KIDNAPPED STORY AND HAVE READ UP TO THE CHAPTER 14, PLEASE ****DO****READ THIS!**

I'm sorry! I didn't warn you guys about this and now I am ashamed! . But now I shall explain everything. Oktay. The reason that I scraped the original story is because I felt that it was very rushed. Like emralda kitty cat pointed out, it must have been mouths or even years Len to fall for the kidnapper. Truth be told, it was only about 1 week or less . What I really wanted is for Len to be kidnapped like he was for a year or more before he figured out who it was. And then they would live together until Kaito came barging in on them. So yeah. And the was it was written was just..Icky..I know that if I take my time on this, that I could probably do a lot better. And the point of view...I was aiming for the point of view to be Len's POV but it didn't end up being that. I think it was his POV for the first two chapter and then I started saying Len...It's bad...The original version is just bad...So now here's a better version. So that's the reason that I scraped the original Kidnapped story..So yeah...Oh and if any of you remembered the name that I was gonna change it to, please tell me via review or message. I know the definition of it was when someone falls in love with their kidnapper or something like that..So yeah..It you remember what it was, please tellz me :3 Oktay well...Buh bye :) And if you read this and you HAVE read my story before, I give you a pass for a free cookie and a free hug from me that you can use at any time :3 And if you read this and you DIDN"T read the original story all the way through, well then you be stupid because the story was just ruined for you :) Byyeee!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up and there was an immediate pain in my head. It was like a banging in my head. I let out a groan and went to move my hand up to my head...But I couldn't move them. I could a little bit, but it didn't reach up to my head by a long shot. Then I heard a metallic sort of noise. Any time I moved my hands around it was start. It was like a metallic jingling. ' Chains...,' I thought,' They must be chains.' I opened my eyes to try and see where I was, but when they opened I still only saw black. I felt something on my eyes. Something that was leather. ' A blindfold,' I realized. Immediately started try to get it off by rolling my head back and forth and up and down. After a little bit of doing that, I realized that it wasn't moving at all. It was really tight. Tight enough that it even hurt some. I started to panic.

" Gahhhh!" I let out a scream. I had no idea where I was and why I was even here. I writhed more, realizing now that my legs were also chained. Tears started to form at my eyes as I began to feel dizzy from the terror.

" Ahh!" I cried again, hoping that someone somehow would hear me, that someone would save me. But I heard nothing. Until the footsteps. I stopped my actions and tried to lower my breath. I was sweating like mad and something that was probably close to hyperventilating. I tried my best to calm down, but this was so scary that it was hard to just even slow my breathing down. I heard the door open and felt another prescience in the room. It walked over to me and sat where I was laying. ' A bed...I'm on a bed...Is it my bed?' I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell anything that was going on. And, at the moment, that is what scared my the most...Until I felt a hand touch me.

" Hahh!" I yelped as the hand touched my hand. Though it didn't withdraw, it did seem a little hesitant. It was still at first, but then it started slowly moving around my head. It was soft. Comforting even. But no matter how comforting the touch, it's still not good to give into it. And I know that from past experiences.

I gulp and try to figure out what I could do. Running away was not possible. Biting his hand, maybe if I wanna get hit. Talking. That seemed like the only option.

" W-Who are you?" I said in chocked voice. My mouth was so dry. I would have to see if this person would be kind enough to give me water. After all, he's kind enough to let my lay in a bed and rub my head. But then again he did chain my up and take me somewhere that I don't even know where it is. Whatever. I'll worry about it later.

As soon as I asked the question, the hand stopped it's movements. I waited for a reply, but all I heard was the heavy breathing of the other person. I started to grow impatient.

" Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" I said in a much louder voice this time. I was hoping to actually get some answers this time. Then hand slowly started to go down my face. As it went to my cheek, it started caressing the skin, making me feel relaxed a bit. It kept on doing that until it moved further down. As it approached my neck, I gave a little jump back.

" Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" I yelled at the person. What was he trying to do? Strangle me? The person seemed startled by my yelling, giving a little gasp and seeming to jump away. As stinging sensation appeared on my face, making me wince. ' Huh? What happened?' I ask myself as I felt warm blood start to trickle down my cheek. The person stood up and seemed to back away a bit.

" I-I'm so sorry," a voice spoke. It was a man. I heard the footsteps start to retreat and I reached out for the person, forgetting that my hands were chained. I curse under my breath.

" W-Wait!" I yelled after him, but my command seemed to be ignored. The footsteps started away, stopping as a door opened and then headed away, a door closing behind them. I let out a sigh and slumped back onto the bed. I was really confused now. I didn't understand what this man's intention was. Did he kidnap me? Or is he just a worker for the actually person that did it? And that voice...I've heard it before. I know I have. I just...couldn't place where I have. A sudden dizziness came over me and my eyes started to close.' Oh well...I'll figure it out lat-,' my thoughts were cut short as I fell asleep.

A/N: I think that was a lot better then the original Kidnapped story. A lot better down in my eyes. I still think it's a but rushed...( *SPOILER ALERT*)Because in the next chapter the man is gonna come in and treat the wound that is on Len's face. And Len ain't gonna be happy. So there it is...I hope you also like it better than the original one...Oktay then..Byeee! :3


End file.
